


Bewitched

by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [94]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90
Summary: Madara wishes and wants for another
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001
Kudos: 1





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIntellectualWeeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntellectualWeeb/gifts).



> Inspired by the poem [Play](https://hellopoetry.com/poem/1083124/play/) by Fiona Caitlin Buendia
> 
> Ryouji isn't mine. He's also not named in the story :|

In the dead of night, he whispered to himself. Fingers trailing down the skin of his chest, passed where his heart beat an unrhythm, his eyes closed as he imagined ones darker than his own.

One hand tangled in the bed sheets, Madara sharpened his thoughts until they were all but real. The muscled form of another leaning down over him, all tanned skin and dark eyes and a deep voice, cracked lips that would find his with a heated passion he’d never felt before.

A name escaped him. Breathless, wanting, soft in the quiet air. His back arched off the futon as the cicadas sang their night song, one hand wrapped around his length as the one of his desires entered him in his mind. Soon the quilt was thrown off and the cool air hit his sweat-slick skin, eyes flickering behind their lids as he memorized the illusion he’d made for himself.

When he was spent, collapsed onto his futon with the high of release coursing through him, Madara was still hesitant to let it go. Accept the world as it was, accept the solitude opening his eyes would bring him. So for a time he kept them firmly shut, where he could study the patterns in green eyes, run his hands through dark curls, and be lulled to sleep in the arms of the one he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
